


Clark takes a stand

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Smallville
Genre: 7x13 fix it, Clark Tells the Truth, Gen, Not for Pete Ross fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: 7x13 fix it. Before Pete leaves town, Clark lets him know in no uncertain terms that he is done being Pete's scapegoat.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Pete Ross
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	Clark takes a stand

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I needed to write up after watching 7x13 in my Smallville rewatch.

Kent Farm  
Afternoon

Clark was in the barn, working on the tractor when he heard someone enter the barn. He stopped, turning around to face Pete Ross. 

Pete looked like he was facing Lex Luthor rather than his best friend. Which Clark guessed had to do with their last conversation at the farm. 

“You good?” Clark asked not bothering with pleasantries.

“Yeah, I’m me now,” Pete said and it was silent between them for a moment. “Look, Clark, I was a jerk before.”

“Yeah, you were,” Clark agreed and Pete flinched.

“I’m sorry Clark,” Pete said and Clark was silent for a moment.

“You know, our conversation about your powers reminded me a lot of a conversation we had four years ago, when you were street racing,” Clark said and Pete had the sense to look ashamed. “And just like then, you were blaming me for your actions.”

“Clark, it was the kryptonite,” Pete argued but Clark shook his head.

“Maybe, but we both know that didn’t come from nowhere. Since the day you found out my secret, you’ve been blaming me for ruining your life,” Clark said and Pete looked away, shame in his eyes. “Pete, I love you like a brother, but I’ve grown up a lot since you left Smallville. You haven’t. I know my secret is a huge weight to carry and I’m sorry for that. I didn’t ask for this, but it is what is. But I have friends in my life who know my secret, and none of them have accused me of ruining their life. They support me, they don’t complain about the burden of my secret every day.”

“So where does that leave us?” Pete asked after a moment.

“That’s up to you. I hope one day, we can be friends the way we were when we were kids. But until then, I have work to do. Goodbye Pete,” Clark said as he turned around. 

Clark went back to work on the tractor. Pete opened his mouth to say something, anything, to make this better. But he realized only time would. So he turned and walked out, hoping one day, things would be better between him and Clark.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, I liked Pete as a character, but the moment he found out Clark’s secret, he started grating on my nerves. Out of all of Clark’s secret keepers, Pete is the worst one. Every last one of them, even Lana, completely understood why Clark kept this secret and didn’t hold it against him. 
> 
> But Pete? Pete acts like a spoiled child who lost his favorite toy. And I could have cut him some slack if that was the end of it; if he’d changed once he got over the shock. But he spends the next two seasons complaining about how hard it was to keep this secret and how knowing it ruined his life. This is best seen in 3x13, where he constantly uses Clark’s secret as an excuse to justify his street racing. By the time the end of season three rolled around, I was relieved he was gone so I wouldn’t have to listen to his whining anymore. 
> 
> And apparently in over three years, Pete has not matured one bit, because he’s still whining about how hard it is knowing Clark’s secret. And yeah, some of it was probably the kryptonite, but that didn’t come from nowhere, it was just amplified. 
> 
> In short, Pete is a horrible friend to Clark once he finds out Clark’s secret. Chloe works much better as Clark’s best friend and Oliver as his brother.


End file.
